


"I didn't earn it."

by Cynical_Internet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Internet/pseuds/Cynical_Internet
Summary: A possible reaction Luffy could have to the events of chapter 903. There are major spoilers so, just be wary if you haven't read the new chapter.





	"I didn't earn it."

The Thousand Sunny was completely silent as the shock over what was just revealed sunk deep into their minds. Luffy, bullheaded, moronic, barely able to plan his way out of a box Monkey D. Luffy, now had a bounty of 1.5 billion beri, as well as a new title that really stomped that shock right through all the Strawhats stunned states.

They were now part of a crew to a man who was considered _The Fifth Emperor of the Sea._

All this time, every member of the crew followed Luffy knowing his dream.

This, this was clear evidence that he might actually be making progress, that he might actually be getting there. As the shock dimmed, each member of the crew started to smile, both in awe, and extreme happiness for their Captain.

They turned to Luffy.

"Oi, shitty-Captain, what's wrong?" Sanji asked, and the crews smiles turned to worry as they noticed Luffy reading the paper again, a deep frown on his face.

"Luffy, you've always been happy about your bounty before, granted this change in pace is actually helpful but-"

Luffy interrupted Nami before she could finish, "I didn't earn it."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, voice borderline hesitant in the face of her Captains rare to find seriousness.

"All my bounty jumps were things I earned, but this isn't. It's making it seem like I beat Big Mom's ass, but I couldn't even touch her," As Luffy spat the words, his fists clenched around the paper in anger, crumpling it into a mess, as though it would erase the words, "I didn't earn it."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot to help me sort my thoughts before I continue on writing Two Captains. This chapter made it more difficult, fucking time travel fics love to screw you over. I'll have to think some things over but... Well... I have an idea, not sure how it will shake out, might have to wait until a few more OP chapters come out before I write the next chapter for that.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of 903?


End file.
